


Southern Shadows and Howling Horror

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Fall fic exchange, Monsters, Semi-Horror, Southern Gothic, Spooky, The Writing Den
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Rey and her friends are just looking for a quiet place to go on their college break, and settle on the small southern town of Endor for a bit of camping and hiking. Ben Solo is a sheriff trying to bring his sleepy southern town out of the dark ages and keep everyone happy and safe. No one is safe when a monster decides to stalk the campers; Ben and Rey are caught in a whirlwind of romance and horror as they both fight the idea that something supernatural lives in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killtheselights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killtheselights/gifts).



> For Killtheselights. The prompts were:  
> Prompt 1- anything monsters, vampires, werewolves, the more esoteric the better  
> Prompt 2- southern gothic is fun  
> Prompt 3- maybe camping  
> Smut is fine, consent mandatory, no zombies/apocalypse, no reylo babies.
> 
> I only had to do one, but being me, I decided with a bit of research, I could do them all with one story!

 

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kathleengumballtiger/31223411297/in/dateposted-public/)

Fantastic Moodboard by the wonderful Ash Azuwrite!

 

When the three friends climbed out of their car to refuel, they found the road had coated the sides in light dust, the same dust on the tires but thick and wet, making red mud that looked like blood. The gas pumps were a faded blue and white with a few rust spots near the base, and the wooden awning above them was old and either chewed or pecked through in several places, but still shielded them from the sun as the old clicker ticked over, counting gallons with little black placards behind a clear glass panel.

 

Rey skipped inside to pay when the pump clicked off, while Poe and Finn checked the aisles for snacks, rolling up with a few extra bags of chips and drinks as she paid and the attendant added the total. They didn’t need any snacks, after all, they had packed plenty for their camping trip, but they like to have options and were ready and eager to take advantage of the college break.

 

Lanky and thin, with stiff ironed cotton clothes that hung off him and didn’t quite fit right, like they were hand me downs from his grandfather, Jermaine wasn’t much to look at. Rey barely took notice of him as anything more than someone who worked there and that she would forget the moment he was out of sight. But as the first stop leading into town, he knew locals from tourists and would remember the three of them. He picked up the phone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben Solo rolled his eyes as he listened to the third phone call of the afternoon, all three complaining about the newcomers. “Yes, Mrs. Ellsworth, I know…” Ben held back his sigh as the older woman interrupted him again letting her finish before trying again. “I do. I do understand but I’ve already spoken to Jermaine and he… Yes, Ma’m-” He tried not to let the fact that he was rolling his eyes come through his voice. “It is not illegal for them to go camping in the _campground_ , Mrs. Ellsworth, and all their paperwork is in order and filed with-.”

 

The screech of her voice made him wince as the woman on the other side of the line threatened to call his mother. “No, Ma’m, I’m not trying to sass you.” He slumped, putting his elbow on his desk and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. “Mrs. Ellsworth, are you just calling to let me know that there are strangers in town, or have they actually done something _to you_ that you need to report?”

 

Her voice was rapid fire, complaining about how newcomers in town always started trouble and they were clearly giving her the evil eye, on and on until she tuckered herself out. And Ben was forced to listen and make all the right noises because that is what a small southern town expected of their sheriff. That and Mrs. Ellsworth really would call his mother, which would add another unwanted phone call to his day. Finally he was able to say goodbye and hang up.

 

As his head thumped down to his desk, his only full time deputy chuckled. “Let me guess. ‘Sheriff Solo, there are three youths carousing and making far too much noise’ despite driving normally and going on their way?”

 

Ben looked up, sorely tempted to give Hux the evil eye, but settled for an exhausted eye roll. “I realize that most of these folks have never been north of Jefferson city, and I could count on one hand the number that had left the state including the two of us, but do they have to be such hicks about new people?” Ben stood, pulling his duty belt off the coat rack and wrapping it over his slim hips as he spoke. “Honestly, no wonder the tourists don’t want to come here. They are treated like criminals every time, and then when they leave all I hear are complaints about Yelp reviews, and ‘what are you going to do so our local businesses can flourish again?’ as if it is my fault the locals drive out any new money.”

 

The red head chuckled. The only reason Armitage had been accepted into the small town of Endor Missouri, was half because golden boy Ben had brought him back when they finished their police training together, and half because he had a British accent and an old world name which made all the little old ladies swoon. “Are you going to go and talk to the locals or the campers.”

 

“Lord help me, I think I’ve got to talk to both. Put out for a town meeting, tonight at 7, would ya’?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey smiled and waved at a few people from the backseat, the window down and blowing her hair, watching as they watched the car with confusion, walking along the sidewalk with their little bags and chatting with other locals. This was a nice place. Very quiet, peaceful, and she could see all kinds of trees surrounding the sleepy little town.

 

Sure, it was muddy and kinda swampy and was probably humid as hell in the summer, but right now, as the air was cool and the leaves changed, the trees starting to look a bit naked, it was nice. Different from Hosnia and it’s University, all hustle and bustle and honking and skyscrapers and you don’t even know your neighbor’s name, let alone know them well enough to borrow an egg or whatever it was.

 

Maybe someday, she could settle somewhere like this. Have a little backyard. Sit on the porch and drink lemonade and wave to her neighbors. Walk along to her shopping and stop to chat with everyone she met because she would know everyone. It would be nice to be someone that people knew and remembered. Someone people thought of.

 

Poe was driving while Finn navigated, they had all rotated duties on the drive down, and they were all looking forward to finding the campsite and setting up before they rested for the rest of the evening. Strange how exhausting it was to just sit and drive for hours. Seeing a sign for a diner up ahead, she tapped Finn on the shoulder. “Hey, do we want to stop for some food so we don’t have to cook tonight?”

 

She watched the two boys look at each other, exchanges some sort of communication, then nod in sync. “Yeah.” “Sounds good.”

 

Pulling the old car into a diagonal spot a few stores down from the diner, piling out and stretching their legs for a moment before walking to the glass front door. The door was painted with the words ‘Clarity’s Diner, open 7am to 8 pm everyday’ in a scrolling red font that was chipped and faded.

 

They filed in, chatting about what they should do tomorrow, the tinkle of a bell over head, when they became aware that everything in the diner had stopped as the door closed behind them. All movement. All sound. Every head turning to stare at them. The discomfort was palpable and the moment seemed to stretch forever, until the cook slammed his hand on the bell and shouted for a waitress to pick up the order. Slowly, everything started moving again, like a record slowly warming up before it got back to regular speed.

 

An older woman, looking about fifty years old, with skin like yellow leather, too much blue eyeshadow, and her lip curled like she was used to having a cigarette perched there, walked over as if she would rather be doing anything else. “Can I halp you?”

 

Rey had to blink and was thankful Poe, ever the social butterfly, managed to answer without letting on the weirdness of the situation. “Can we get a table?”

 

“You gonna order food, or just sip coffee and take up space?” She glared at them, her eyes visibly looking them up and down.

 

“Ugh… Eat?”

 

Finn glanced at Rey with wide eyes, and she flicked her own back towards the waitress, trying to tell him to be cool.

 

The waitress looked at them with a long hard glare, as if she didn’t quite believe him, but then sighed and motioned for them to follow her. As they passed tables and booths, the locals would go quiet, then resume talking once the three college kids were a few feet away. It was… odd.

 

Finally they were pointed into a small corner booth at the back, and the woman reluctantly handed them menus, and whipped out her order pad from her apron. “What can I get you?”

 

The three friends exchanged glances before Poe cleared his throat and plastered on a smile. “I’ll have a water please.”

 

Finn swallowed, “Can I get a coke?”

 

The woman nodded, then turned to Rey with an expression only slightly less unwelcoming, but still steely. “And you?”

 

“Tea, if you have it?” Rey hated that she, a grown woman who was paying her own way through college and had worked hard her whole life, was reduced to a sheepish smile and an uncertain voice.

 

Surprisingly, the woman's face lifted in what might have been a smile, and her voice turned saccharine sweet. “Oh, darling are you British? We’ve got one of your kind in town, sweet boy, so we have hot tea for him. Did you want it hot or did you want sweet tea?”

 

Rey blinked slowly, while Poe had to hiss at Finn to close his mouth. “Um, hot please?”

 

The woman nodded and bustled away, while the three friends exchanged dumbfounded looks. “One of your kind?” Poe raised his eyebrows, forehead wrinkling as he blinked in confusion.

 

Finn snorted, lowering his voice. “I thought I was going to get those kind of comments, maybe Poe, but you? No offense Rey but, of the three of us, you are not the one I expected to get a comment like that.”

 

Rey nodded, looking around. “This place is super weird. Let’s eat fast yeah?”

 

The boys nodded, quickly scanning the menu to find something that should be quick to make and easy to eat.

 

When the woman came back for their orders, setting their drinks on the table, Rey caught sight of her name tag and tried to use it in conversation. That might make the woman friendlier, right? “I’ll have the biscuits and gravy, thank you Daisy.” Rey smiled brightly, surprised when the woman gave a return smile.

 

“Oh, of course darling. You let me know if you need anything for your tea, I brought all the fixings that Armie likes, but if you need anything different, give a holler.” Then she turned her eyes to the boys and her expression hardened. “And you two?”

 

Rey could feel Finn’s leg shaking with tension. “Can I get a bowl of chilli?” Poe kicked his other leg and Finn grimaced but made it look like a smile. “Please, Ma’m.”

 

She nodded, twitching her lips as she wrote it down and Poe quickly ordered a burger, doing his best to lay on his charm which regularly got him extra helpings and giggles. This time it got him a narrow eyed look while she stabbed her pen into the notepad.

 

The three of them chorused a set of thank yous when she walked away, nervously fiddling with their fingers of checking their phones while they waited for food.

 

When the woman delivered it, she was too busy to really give them any more dirty looks, it seemed they had come just before the rush. At four fifteen in the afternoon. Which was an odd time for a rush, but maybe things were different in small towns.

 

“I guess we made it into the town gossip…” Poe glanced around and Rey followed his gaze. Sure enough, everyone who had shown up was watching them, before quickly looking away when Rey or Poe looked their way.

 

Finn sighed, tearing little bits of his napkin anxiously. “I told you we shouldn’t have come here. We are going to get skinned.”

 

Poe patted him on the shoulder. “Nah, if anything we will get arrested and ‘conveniently leave town after getting a talking to from a local’.” He put finger quotes around the last part, grinning, before continuing, “But we will actually end up buried in the swamp.”

 

Now Rey was the one kicking Poe, and he hissed a soft complaint as she glared at him and grit her teeth. “Not _helping_ , Poe.” She tilted her head sideways and Poe finally noticed that Finn was actually scared, not just commenting on the oddity of the place or making jokes.

 

“I’m sorry, Finn, I was kidding,” Poe leaned over, bumping his shoulder against their friend as Rey sandwiched him from the other side. “We arn’t going to let anything happen to you. We will protect you if anyone even tries. I promise.”

 

Finn exhaled the breath he had been holding, his back shuddering as he smiled gratefully at the two of them. He didn’t ask what if something happened to them, because he didn’t want to think about it, and especially didn’t want to jinx it. Just in case.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben parked the white and gold cruiser in front of Miss Holdo’s, his door creaking as he unfolded his tall frame and slammed it shut, moving with purpose into the diner. Named after her grandmother Clarity, it had been passed down to his mother’s friend not too long ago, and she had kept it much the same as it had always been. Black and white checkered floor, chrome accents, worn-out mint-green booths, and chipped lino on every table.

 

Strolling up to the counter, he tried to keep his eyes ahead and ignore the looks of every person who wanted to talk to him. Which was all of them. Instead he waved over Daisy, and started talking before she could. “Afternoon Daisy. Can I get a pastrami on rye with a side of chilli for pick up at six thirty?”

 

She blinked at him. “Of course Sheriff, but did you know that there are some-”

 

“Strangers in town? Yes, Ma’m.”

 

Her wrinkled mouth pulled to the side, clearly wanting more information, but Ben wasn’t in the mood. “They were just in here and, I must say, it’s a mixed bag. The boys were polite enough I suppose, but one of them tried to flirt with me, and I-

 

Ben sighed, smiled, and started to turn away. “I’ll be back to pick it up later. Thanks.”

 

But Daisy Woods kept on talking. “But, now if you see that sweet girl with them, tell her to come on back sometime, alright. I’ll take care of her.”

 

Ben stopped and looked back at her in confusion. “What?”

 

Looking pleased as punch that he was finally giving her a chance to talk out whatever was bothering her, Daisy leaned on the counter and launched into a long winded speal about how the girl was sweet as pie, cute little thing, had the same accent as his deputy, and gosh if she wasn’t so polite, and what in the world was she doing with those two boys, barely said a word those two, clearly they were troublemakers taking advantage of her, _you know_ , they had made her pay for her own meal, and Ben ought to do something about it.

 

“It’s not right Sheriff, a sweet girl like that out camping with two….” Daisy wrinkled her nose, before huffing, “with two _men_.” Then she nodded as if she was satisfied and had done her part.

 

Well, that explained some of the upset sweeping through town. Somehow that information had either not been told to him, or he had been zoning out as Ben got more and more bored of the nuisance calls, but he hadn’t known it was two boys and one girl. He sighed. This town really needed to wake up and join the rest of 2018. “Alright, alright, calm down. Deputy Hux is spreading the word, but you can help too. Town meeting tonight, meeting hall at 7. Can you tell everyone for me?”

 

She nodded eagerly. “Oh, of course Sheriff.”

 

Then he sighed, giving her his best puppydog eyes. “And, one more thing. Try to keep gossip in here to a minimum? You know everyone will listen to you if you tell them it’s not Christian-like to talk about others like that. You don’t want that sweet girl thinking you don’t like her, do you?”

 

Daisy looked proud that Ben thought others in town would listen to her, and then properly horrified that the girl might think she didn’t like her, and nodded vigorously. “Of course.”

 

“Thank you so much for helping the Sheriff’s office, Ma’m.” He nodded, and walked out before breathing another sigh. He was going to run out of air if this town kept up their shenanigans. He was having to trick them into behaving properly now? He shook his head and climbed back in the cruiser, heading out to the campgrounds.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finn, Rey, and Poe had just set up their tents and were pulling out the other stuff the would need, blankets and sleeping bags, duffle bags and pillows, when the Sheriff’s cruiser rolled slowly by on the dirt road up the hill from the site they had been given. Finn went stock still, staring at it as it rolled past, then stopped. Then reversed and parked.

 

“Poe…” He hissed in a hushed voice, slapping him on the arm as subtly as he could. “Guys….”

 

He shrank a bit, half hiding behind Poe, as the big man unfolded from the car, and Rey looked up. He looked like a harbinger of darkness despite the light tan colored uniform. All dark hair under a brimmed hat that shadowed his face, wide shoulders and chest, with a long legged stride and heavy footsteps that made it seem like he was eight feet tall even though he was probably only six and a half. “Poe… You were joking in the diner, right?”

 

Poe nodded, but looked worried, which made Rey worry.

 

The man, a sheriff according to the words on his car and the badge on his chest, looked them over with an almost bored expression until he saw Rey. Then his eyes lingered and Poe shifted closer to her, as if he could somehow shield both her and Finn at the same time despite her being by the other tent.

 

“You must be the college kids that have the locals in a uproar.”

 

Rey shivered. Something in his voice was powerful, but gentle, as if he didn’t have anything to prove. Deep and husky and softly accented with the southern warmth she had heard since passing the Virginia state line. He didn’t sound like he was trying to threaten them, but he also didn’t sound friendly. Carefully neutral. There was no need to shout, he already had their attention.

 

Poe mimicked him, using a carefully polite voice. “Can we help you, officer?”

 

His mouth tilted up on one side, in the smallest fraction of a smile. “No, no, All your paperwork is in order, I checked with the campground when I started getting calls about strangers in town.” The way he said strangers made Rey think he was mocking the word, as if someone had called in saying there were ghosts in town. “I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m Ben Solo, Endor county’s Sheriff. Let me give you my card.”

 

He still hadn’t really looked away from Rey, keeping his eye on her despite turning his head slightly to respond to Poe and reaching out to hand over a few cards, which for some dumb reason made her speak. “Alright…”

 

He chuckled and Rey felt a shiver run down her spine, followed by warmth in her nipples and between her legs. “If anyone gives you trouble, I want you to call me. Folks are a little worked up that there is one girl out here with two men.”

 

Rey bristled. “I’m a woman.”

 

He tilted his head, one corner of his eye crinkling in what she thought might be hidden amusement. “My apologies. A woman out here with two men.” He hooked his thumb in his pocket and tipped his hat back with his other hand and Rey could see his face more clearly now. “I want you to know, as long as you don’t make any trouble, you won’t get any trouble from me. I’ve already spread the word to leave you alone, but I can’t guarantee everyone will listen. Hence the card.”

 

He pointed at the little rectangle in her hand, and Rey looked down at the card obediently, feeling like she was supposed to acknowledge its existence, before looking back up at him. “Now, gentlemen, I’d like to speak to this woman alone for a moment-” Poe started to protest, but the Sheriff held up a hand stopping him. “We will stay in sight, I just have to ask a few questions.”

 

Rey swallowed, glancing back at Finn and Poe as the Sheriff put his hand out and she felt compelled to step up and walk next to him, his hand on her lower back as he escorted her up the hill to stand near his car.

 

Nibbling her lip, she looked up at him, darting her eyes away and back as the toe of her sneaker dug a little groove in the dirt. “What are, I mean… What is going on?”

 

Ben smiled down at her, trying to be comforting rather than scary. He had seen their reactions when he rolled up and knew they probably thought the worst. And Daisy had been right, she was a pretty little thing, slim and petite, with freckles, brown hair tied back in cute little lumps. “I’ve got a few people concerned that you aren't here of your own free will, or that the boys there might be… Taking advantage of you, as you might say.” He shifted his weight, leaning to sit back against the car so he wasn’t quite so tall and looming over her.

 

Rey’s eyes widened and then she was surprised by the bark of laughter that came out of her, slapping a hand over her mouth as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smirk. “Oh, my gosh, no, not even slightly. Finn and I grew up together, he practically my brother and Poe, well…” She shrugged not wanting to give away secrets that aren't hers, especially secrets that might make more people treat them oddly. “Poe and I are not interested in each other. We are all just friends.”

 

He nodded, the casual tilt of his head telling her that he might know what was going on but wasn’t going to say anything. “That would make you…” He reached into his pocket, flipping open a notebook. “Ah, Rey?”

 

“Yes, Sheriff.” She nodded shyly. Now that the feeling that they were in trouble had passed, he made it clear he wasn’t trying to give them any hassle, she couldn’t stop the strange wave of attraction. He was so big, and his face was odd but handsome the way some of the paintings in her art history class were. Why couldn’t she be attracted to the guys at school the way she was responding to this southern cop? A man who she had no chance with and even if she had a chance, no future because of where they lived. He was probably already scooped up by some bottle blonde debutante, anyway.

 

Ben couldn’t help feeling relieved that she wasn’t involved with either man, who were both still looking up at them, carefully watching. He could appreciate that they were protective of her, so he gave them a little wave, which they awkwardly returned. Then he turned his attention back to her.

 

“Anyone keeping an eye on your whereabouts? Making sure you get home alright and on time?” Ben realized that sounded a bit murdery, and considering they were already nervous of him, probably not the best thing he could have said. Forgetting he was the sheriff, and at least ten years older than she was, he hurried to correct himself. “I mean…. Any boyfriends, girlfriends… Other kinds of friends…?”

 

The worried look on her face changed to confusion, and he had a split second to realize he probably shouldn’t have said that either.

 

“Are you hitting on me?” Rey thought her eyes were going to pop out of her sockets and her brows must surely be above her head. This tall, handsome, southern man, a gentleman from what she could tell, could not possibly be hitting on her.

 

His neck and spine went a little straighter, he cleared his throat, one hand smoothing down the tie that was part of the uniform. “No I was just… I’m the sheriff… my job…” Ben could feel his ears turning red and he thanked the lord there was no one here to see this. He would never live down being unraveled by a college girl. “Just make sure you are checking in with someone. Let them know where you are.” He pushed off the car and stood to his full height, nodding back to her friends. “You can go. I’ll be checking on you once a day to make sure everything is alright.”

 

Rey stared at him in shock watching as he strode around the car and slid into the driver's seat, taking off his hat to reveal rumpled but silky black hair, before he waved while trying not to look at her, and drove away. After a moment, she turned and started back down the hill, halfway she started giggling.

 

Finn and Poe rushed over, dropping what they had half-heartedly been doing while watching her and the sheriff. “Are you okay, what did he want?”

 

“He…” Rey laughed, shaking her head. “I think he wanted to make sure you two weren't coercing me into sex, and then... I think he hit on me?”

 

Poe opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finn shook his head. “What?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long, but it was kinda long or kinda short and I made my choice. Things are getting spooky folks. This shit kept me up last night.

Ben dropped by the diner, picked up his food, and headed over to the meeting hall. It was the biggest building in town and served as the stage for graduations, weddings, school and community plays, and, like now, town meetings that wouldn’t fit in the small meeting rooms of city hall. Rather than try to eat inside though, as everyone would interrupt him or watch him and he would not be able to relax, he parked the cruiser around back and ate in the front seat. It wasn’t his favorite way to eat, but on days like this where breaks were few and far between, it was better than nothing and allowed him to actually relax.

 

When he finished, wiping his hands and mouth on the napkins provided and bagging everything up so he didn’t leave any trash in the car, he took a deep breath and braced himself. This was going to be a storm of crazy. Though most everyone in town was harmless, this was the south. He had to watch what he said and did because it might come back around on him, in the form of disapproving looks and calls to his mother. At least she lived in the governor's mansion now instead of in Endor so he got a bit of a break from her.

 

Stepping out, he stretched his back, grabbed the bag of trash, and strode in.

 

Hux and Daisy had done a good job, between the deputy and the waitress it looked like most of the town had heard about both the strangers and the meeting and they were already chatting loudly and shouting across the aisles rather than getting up from the folding chairs. This was informal, as most things in the town were, and he had grown up here, so when he walked in, the discussions quieted a bit but didn’t stop. From experience, they wouldn’t fully settle down until he called the meeting to order from the podium on the stage.

 

Hux was waiting, had a written list of complaints, and briefed him on everything he had dealt with since Ben had left the office. He glanced over it, tiredly thanked the redhead, and turned to the podium, leaning some of his bulk on it. On a regular day, he would be home by now, boots off and feet up in his recliner as he read a book or stretched out on his couch to watch some tv. Instead he had to deal with this.

 

“Alright, alright, everyone settle down.” He waited a moment, letting his voice carry through the room and letting the silence follow, before speaking again. “Thank you. Deputy Hux and I have been collecting your complaints all day, and I must say I’m disappointed in you’all.”

 

The collected crowd of mostly people in their thirties and older grumbled at that.

 

“You want tourists to spend money at local businesses, don’t you?” Ben met the eyes of several people who owned said businesses and a wave of nodding washed through the group. “Then, show some proper southern hospitality. All I’ve heard are complaints about the strangers when they haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

At that, several groups of whispers broke out and he quieted them with a wave of his hand. “Now, I know, new things and new people can be scary. But you have to trust me when I say I won’t let anyone come in and wreck the town.”

 

A few hands shot up and Ben sighed before nodding to one of them.

 

“But they are college students! They are loud and make messes and leave destruction in their wake. Why, when my Bessy went to college I saw what they were like!”

 

Agreement skittered through the large group and Ben nodded. “I understand your concern, but I have met the group, I talked with them for a bit, and I’ve talked to Daisy down at the diner. They aren't here to cause trouble and have been well behaved.” Everyone looked at Daisy for confirmation and from her front row seat she turned around and nodded exaggeratedly for those in the back, and whispering that it was true to those closest to her. “Just like you and me and everyone in town, we are not all the same, so please do not assume that all college kids are bad seeds.” Ben chuckled, motioning to himself, “I was a college kid, remember? I didn’t cause trouble, did I?”

 

The crowd nodded, and seemed to settle down a bit, though an older woman raised her hand. “Yes, Mrs. Whitcomb?”

 

“I heard that group was mixed company. A girl and two boys. That ain't right sheriff…” She shook her head and her blueish white curls shook. “I don’t want my grandchildren seeing that kind of devils fraternization.” A few shocked gasps and questions rippled through the group and Ben nodded.

 

“That is true. There are two men and one woman.” Ben paused, knowing he wouldn’t be able to talk over the swell of noise, and waited till it calmed down. “Settle down, settle down. Like I said, I spoke to the group, and I firmly believe they are just here to go camping as friends. There is nothing untoward about a woman having male friends, is there?”

 

Another older man raised his hand, Mr. Skeet, and Ben nodded for him to speak. “Of course there is! A woman with male friend is liable to be lead into inappropriate behavior!”

 

Ben chuckled. “Alright, so tell me, What bad behavior have you been teaching Mrs. Keets and Mrs. Lincoln at the senior center?” The older man sputtered and before he could explode with outrage, Ben continued, “Nothing. Because there is nothing wrong with men and women being friends, Mr. Skeet. And besides, if any of them have inappropriate behavior, male of female, they will be dealt with accordingly. BY me.” He looked around the room, carefully meeting the eyes of the people he knew to be instigators. “I don’t want anyone in this town to behave with anything but the utmost polite and welcoming manner to these folks, is that understood? I gave them my card and I don’t want to be getting calls about locals harassing them.”

 

Things seemed to settled down after that, people asking more reasonable questions and being more like the kind and welcoming people he knew. Until the end. Just as he was getting ready to close the meeting, a gruff voice from the back spoke up.

 

“What about the Howler?”

 

Ben looked up and met the eyes of old man Ackbar, standing at the back. Grizzled, grey stubble shaved but patchy on his chin, bulbous forehead and one glass eye from an injury in the war, in torn up jeans, a stained shirt, and a patch covered vest stared at him as everyone in the hall turned to look. Generally regarded as the kooky citizen, always going on about curses and monsters in the woods after he came back from the war, he added a level of unease to the room. And Ben immediately knew he was going to be a problem because he was unpredictable, and with the town already worked up, he could easily whip them into a frenzy.

 

Carefully weighing his words, Ben spoke slowly. “Mr. Ackbar. I assume you mean the legend of the Ozark Howler?”

 

He shook his head. “Ain’t no legend, Boy. I’ve seen the devil beast.”

 

“Alright. What about it, sir?”

 

The old man pushed off the wall he was leaning against and limped up the middle walkway. “Those kids are camping. Full moon tomorrow night. Flimsy tents will shred easily under the beast's claws, then we’ve got three dead tourists.”

 

A few nervous chuckles sounded from the rest of the crowd and Ben had to fight the urge not to laugh in the old man’s face. “Well, ah… The Ozark Howler hasn’t been seen in over a decade, and any other wildlife that could be a threat to humans is well bedded down and quiet, getting ready for winter. I am not worried about any danger to those people.”

 

A few heads in the audience nodded in agreement, but more had looks of concern on their faces.

 

But his answer didn’t please old Ackbar. “Exactly. Ten years… Beast will be mighty hungry after that long, and three unsuspecting kids will be an easy feast.”

 

Ben grimaced. He really didn’t want to have this conversation in public. According to everyone in town, ever since the old man had come back from the army, he had been _ off. _ Believed in ghosts and demons and bigfoot. Sure, everyone in the south believed in ghosts a bit, but Ackbar was all about demons and conspiracy theories and living on MREs out in a shack in the woods. He had been that way for as long as Ben could remember. He was honestly surprised the man had even heard about the strangers and this meeting, considering he rarely came into town.

 

He tried to keep his voice soothing, but firm. “Mr. Ackbar… You are the only person who has seen the Howler in the past two decades. There have been no unexplained deaths or unidentified animal attacks. No scientist or law enforcement has ever been able to confirm that the Howler is even real. I don’t believe that these campers are in danger of a mythical animal.”

 

The rest of the crowd took his words exactly how they were meant. A gentle rejection of the idea. But old Ackbar merely huffed out a breath and used one finger to put a cross over his heart before pointing at Ben. “You think I’m crazy, just like everyone else in this town. Believe what you want, young Solo. But those kids are going to get slaughtered and it will be your fault.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey and the guys had settled into their tents and were now sitting around the small fire they had built, huddling in their sweatshirts, while they laughed and drank a few beers. Until Poe grinned at her. “So are you going to call him?”

 

Rey took a sip and raised her eyebrow. “Call who?”

 

Finn groaned, but Poe just continued with his gentle teasing. “You know who. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sheriff. I saw you program his number into your phone.”

 

Rey fought it, but she couldn’t stop the blush rising on her face. “What!? No! It’s just for emergencies. Like he said.”

 

Finn, who now had two beers and was finally relaxing after the stressful and strange day, laughed. “Emergencies like…. Being cold and horny in your tent?”

 

Rey tossed a handful of leaves at him. “Oh stop it. You saw how the locals were. Emergencies like some dumb backwoods teens decide to prank us by letting the air out of our tires or something.”

 

Suddenly, a soft howl filled the air. It didn’t sound like a wolf, though Rey was not familiar enough with wolves to really say for sure. But wolves were the only animal that Rey knew of, other than dogs, that howled. Glancing around nervously, she looked at her friends. “That’s a wolf, right?”

 

Poe looked doubtful and Finn didn’t know anything more about wolves than Rey did, but they gave hesitant nods. “Sure.”

 

It sounded far away, but it was still creepy enough that the three of them descended into silence. After an awkward few minutes the strange sound stopped, and they gave sighs of relief, slowly easing back into conversation with laughter and jokes about how silly they were.

 

Finally, with the moon nearly full in the sky above them, close to one am with a few more beers in them, they decided to go to bed. Poe winked, teasing Rey about calling her cute cop, before he and Finn zipped themselves into the tent they were sharing. Zipping into her own tent, Rey half wished they had sprung for a three person tent rather than using the two person tents they had scrounged up. With more people in the tent it would be warmer.

 

She kicked off her shoes and slid out of her jacket, shivering, and zipped herself into her sleeping bag with her sweatpants and long sleeve shirt still on, though she took her bra off through her sleeve. It was way too cold to sleep with less on.

 

She heard the boys settling down, and couldn’t help thinking of Poe’s words. He had been teasing but… The sheriff  _ had _ said to check in. So, with a little liquid courage and a hint of loneliness, Rey started tapping out a text message. He was probably asleep anyway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben, laying in his bed, rolled over and picked up his phone when it buzzed. He hadn’t been sleeping, because that would have been to easy. No instead he was staring at the ceiling wondering why he couldn’t sleep.

 

From Unknown number

  * Hey its rey
  * u said to check in so… Hi :)



 

He swallowed tightly. He was not the best over text, hell he wasn’t great in person either but he was better over the phone than he was texting, and if she was texting him now, that meant she was awake. So rather than embarrass himself by texting with his too big fingers, he hit the little phone icon and pulled it to his ear, listening as it rang.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey startled so hard she dropped the phone onto her chest, quickly hitting the green button to make it stop ringing. Her voice was low, but not quite a whisper when she spoke. “Hello?”

 

_ “Is everything okay?” _

 

Rey melted into her sleeping bag, suddenly not so cold now that she heard his voice, sounding so concerned about her. “Um, yeah. You just… You said to check in so, I am checking in with you Sheriff.”

 

His warm chuckle echoed through the phone and Rey’s toes curled.  _ “If you are calling me at almost one in the morning, I think you can call me Ben.” _

 

“Oh… Okay, Ben.” Rey hoped the boys in the other tent were asleep, because after this call she would be dipping her fingers into her panties. “We are snuggled in and safe in our beds… sleeping bags. Whatever.”

 

There was a long pause, and something in his voice was different when he spoke again.  _ “In your sleeping bags, hmmm?” _ The way he hummed had Rey squirming, and she wished she was quiet when she came, because if she was, she would already be touching herself. But he couldn’t know, and Rey was very vocal. “Yes…”

 

_ “Have you been drinking Rey?” _ The tone of his voice was gently cajoling, teasing her to answer, and she nodded before remembering she needed to speak. “Only a few beers…”

 

He rumbled thoughtfully and Rey bit her lip, her temperature problem now tilting towards too hot as her legs restlessly shifted. She was about to say something when suddenly, the eerie howling started again. This time it sounded closer. “Damn. I’ll never get to sleep now.”

 

_ “Rey… What is that sound?” _

 

Rey’s brows furrowed together, her attention going back to the phone and the tone of his voice. “I don’t know, but it happened earlier too. Do you have wolves around here?” She shivered. “It is super creepy.”

 

_ “No, no wolves. But we do have teens who might be trying to spook you guys.”  _ There was a pause and then a softly hesitant,  _ “Do you want me to come out there?” _

 

“No, you are right. It doesn’t sound like wolves sound in movies. It must be some dumb kids. We are fine.” Rey snuggled down in the flannel lining, one of her hands playing at the hem of her pants. “You probably had a long day. There’s no need to bother coming out for a prank.”

 

_ “It’s no bother.” _

 

“Sheriff….” She then sighed with a smile and corrected herself. “Ben. It will be fine. We will be hiking tomorrow, bright an early, no problem.” Rey smiled, liking how willing he was to come out and check on them, even if it was his job. She was going to be dreaming of him long after they went back to school.

 

She could hear rustling on his end of the line and couldn’t help imagining him in a bed.  _ “Alright, but I want you to call me if the sound gets any closer or anything else strange happens.” _

 

Rey giggled. “Yes, sir.”

 

There was a grunt of sound and Rey blinked, wondering if he liked when she called him Sir. That would add to her fantasies.  _ “Goodnight, Rey.” _

 

“Goodnight, Ben.” She licked her lips, letting him click the phone off before blushingly snuggling down into the sleeping bag, letting her phone fall to the side, and sliding her fingers into her pants. She would just have to muffle herself in her pillow.

 

Meanwhile, Ben had already climbed out of bed and was pulling on a pair of jeans and hiking boots to go check on them. Kids or animals, he needed to make sure nothing threatened  Rey . Them. Make sure nothing threatened them. It was just his job.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey had just bitten down on her pillow, muffling her whimpers and moans as her thumb flicked her clit and her fingers moved in her wet cunt. Remembering the sound of Ben’s voice and imagining it was his thick finger, instead of her smaller two, was pushing her over the edge. She was close, the tingles starting at the base of her skull, when she heard the crunch of footsteps through leaves outside her tent.

 

She froze, all hint of an orgasm leaving her in a cold rush as fear coursed through her. As quietly as she could, she pulled her hand out of her sweatpants and started looking around for a weapon, though there was not much to be found in the little tent.

 

Then she heard a harsh whisper. “Rey?”

 

The relief that flooded her body was immediate. “Ben?” She rolled up, struggling out of her sleeping bag as the steps came closer, then hesitated. She peeked her head out of the tent to see him looking between them, unsure which tent she was in until she waved him over.

 

“What are you doing here?” She had only barely lowered the zipper, enough for her to peek out in hopes of keeping some of the warmth inside, but she could already feel the cold wind slipping through.

 

“I wanted to check on you.” Ben rustled closer, looking delectable in a brown flannel jacket zipped up to only show a hint of a white shirt, jeans, and a snug cap pulled down tight over his head until his hair barely peeked out. “I couldn’t go back to sleep thinking something was going on.”

 

Ben didn’t bother telling her that he hadn’t been sleeping in the first place, but nodded at her. She was already shivering from being out of her sleeping bag and the cool air seeping in, so she moved back and let him in as he pushed the zipper down and crawled inside, zipping it shut behind him. “You’re going to freeze, get back in your sleeping bag.”

 

Rey wanted to argue, but she was too cold and he was right. They had known it would be cold at night, and planned appropriately, but it was still too cold to be out of her sleeping bag. So she crawled inside and settled down, looking up at him. “What about you?”

 

He shrugged, “I’m alright,” and motioned to his jacket. “What about you? Did that howling get any closer?”

 

Rey shook her head. “No, it stopped a few minutes after your call.”

 

“Good, good…” He rubbed his hands together, settling into a cross legged position next to her sleeping bag and then lifted his head as if something had caught his notice. “Go back to sleep. I’ll keep an ear out.”

 

Rey scoffed. “Like I’ll be able to sleep with you sitting up staring at me.”

 

He huffed, looked around to judge the space he had, and shifted himself a bit before laying down next to her. He was too tall, but he bent his knees and was able to barely fit himself in the space. “Better?”

 

She was glad she had laid out an extra blanket as padding between her and the ground, the tent’s nylon wasn’t much protection from rocks or sticks on the ground no matter how they had tried to clear the area. It would be something for him at least.

 

She blushed, then nodded. “Yeah I guess.”

 

As she tried not to think about the fact that he was laying inches away from her, she realized the inside of the tent smelled like she had been doing exactly what she had been doing. And she saw the moment he realized it too. His nostrils flared and his head turned to look at her, dark brown eyes going nearly black as his pupils dilated, and his face turned hard. 

 

He took a breath, swallowed, and his voice was gruff when he spoke. “Were you…”

 

She flushed dark pink, hot with embarrassment. “Um..What? No.. no of course not.”

 

“You were on the phone with me less than twenty minutes ago.” He rolled over onto his side facing her and she stifled her gasp. “Unless someone else used your tent in that time, you were.”

 

Before she could speak, he reached out with one hand and brushed her hair off her cheek. “Were you thinking of me?”

 

Rey quivered, unable to hold back the panting breath as she nodded. He growled softly, gritting his teeth as his lips clenched together and he gripped the back of her neck in his palm. Forgetting everything, that he was the sheriff, that he was supposed to be protecting her, that they had only met a few hours ago, Ben didn’t care. Like a moth to a flame, he couldn’t fight the strange pull between them.

 

“Can I help?’

 

Rey whimpered leaning in to crash her lips against his as she frantically whispered, “Yes, please, yes. I was so close then you scared me.”

 

“I was thinking of you all night.” Groaning into her petal soft mouth, he hauled himself closer, running his hands over the slippery fabric of the sleeping bag, feeling her form under the thick layer. “You aren't… Shit, please tell me… You aren't drunk are you?”

 

“No, no.” Rey shook her head, grabbing him by the neck and the soft hair at the back of his head to haul his mouth back to hers when he pulled away to ask that. “I only had a few…. Please touch me, Ben. Don’t stop.”

 

He latched his mouth to hers, hands scrambling for the zipper and finding the way into the sleeping bag, her warm fingers meeting the cool skin of his hand as the scent of her arousal wafted out of the soft sleeping bag. “Fuck, you smell so good.” Her hand guided his to the hem of her sweatpants and panties, then released as her thighs spread, letting him find his own way as she gripped and kneaded his shoulders. “So warm.”

 

His fingers found the soaked slick of her skin and he groaned. “God girl, so wet for me.” She gasped and nodded, nipping at his lips until he growled and crushed his mouth to hers. “Do you want to come on my fingers, Darling?”

 

She nodded, thighs spreading even more as her hips tilted, trying to get him to touch her where she wanted. “Yes… I want to come for you, Sheriff.” She whispered, her eyes flicking up as she tested the words, licking her now darkened lips, eyes foggy as she watched his reaction.

 

He grunted, his cock pressing hard to the fly of his jeans and he chuckled. “Oh that’s how it is? You want the sheriff?” She nodded roughly, whining as his middle finger circled her entrance, teasing her. “Do you deserve to come? Do good girls let the sheriff finger their sweet little pussy? Or are you a bad girl, Rey?”

 

She gasped, nodding then shaking her head in confusion. “I don’t… I don’t know… please. I need...” She shivered and nestled as close as she could in the situation. “I’ll be good for you, Ben, please…”

 

He nodded, nipping at her neck as he finally pushed his middle finger into her, groaning at the tight heat. “Lord girl… you feel like heaven,” He groaned and her body shuddered, flexing around his long finger in reaction to the sound. Grunting, he began moving his hand, letting his palm rub her mound and clit with every inward stroke, hushing her gently when she started to moan and squeal.

 

“Ben… Ben, I…” She whimpered, and he nodded. She had been nearly there when he arrived and suddenly having him doing the things she had imagined had her right back on the edge.

 

His response was to slip a second finger inside her, chuckling huskily as her hips bucked. “I know… I feel it. Come for me, sweet Rey.” Then he grinned wolfishly, gruffly speaking against her jaw, “Come for the sheriff.”

 

She gasped, body arching off the hard ground and he covered her mouth with a bruising kiss just as she came, shouting into his mouth as her cunt spasmed around his fingers. Ben nearly came in his pants, only the benefit of his age and the painful restriction of his jeans prevented him from embarrassing himself. He wanted to feel her come on his mouth and his cock, preferably in his big bed. “Mercy, you are so perfect.”

 

She shuddered, gasping and panting as she recovered, watching with heavy lidded eyes as he pulled his hand away to lick his fingers clean, a satisfied smirk on his face. “I can’t believe you… That we… But, god, it was so good.”

 

He grinned, kissing her again, loving how she moaned into it, and stroked her hair back over her ear. “I want to do that again. My place, my mouth. How do you like that idea, Darlin'?”

 

Rey sighed with a smile, snuggling closer to him, the inside of the tent now hot and humid from their breath and scented with the smell of her pleasure. She would have been blushing if she weren’t recovering from the best fingering she had ever had. She nodded. “It’s a date.”

 

Ben nuzzled her, wrapping his arms around her slim body wishing he wasn’t wearing so many layers and could actually feel her against his chest. “Rey… I know we just met, and you live up north but, would you like to be my-”

 

He was cut off as the eerie howling started again. Only this time it sounded only yards away.

 

Ben had never heard anything like it and he had grown up around here, camping and fishing with his father and friends. But as Rey shuddered in fear and nearly crawled into his skin, he realized he couldn’t let her know how unsettled that sound made him feel.

 

Kissing her forehead, he nodded to her boots. “Put your jacket and boots on, Darlin'. You and your friends ain’t staying out here tonight.”

 

Rey swallowed, nodding and reaching for the heavy shoes. “What is that?” Her voice was a frightened whisper, and he realized she had hidden how scared she had been when they were on the phone.

 

He didn’t want to lie to her, but he didn’t want to scare her too bad either. “It’s probably just a coyote, got a bit too hungry.” In his heart, he knew it wasn’t a coyote; a coyote howl was higher pitched, longer, and more yappy. This was strange; deep and rumbling, like a big cat, but loud and long, echoing through the trees in a spooky howl like a wolf. But mountain lions didn’t howl, and neither did bears or bobcats, and wolves didn’t live around here. And they didn’t sound like this.

 

Ben hated to think it, but maybe it was people. Teens playing a prank. Ackbar or some other bigoted folk who wanted to scare off the group. This was the more dangerous option, as even a black bear was unlikely to attack a group of adults and would run from a gunshot. But humans? Humans would stick around and stalk the group, harassing them and possibly getting physical.

 

As Rey got her boots and jacket on, Ben unzipped his jacket, revealing that he’d had on a shoulder holster, equipped with a gun, a radio, and a flashlight that he pulled out and flicked on. Unzipping the tent, he peered out, shining the bright beam over the woods lining the area. “This is Sheriff Solo of Endor county. Show yourself or I will draw my weapon!”

 

He could hear Rey gasping in shock behind him, but couldn’t pay attention to it now.

 

Rey stared at his broad back, swallowing anxiously. He was hiding something from her. He wouldn’t have announced himself to coyotes would he? Having a sinking feeling about this, she slipped on her jacket and zipped it tight, instinct telling her to grab her phone and her wallet. She really didn’t want to come back after this, everything else could be replaced or retrieved in the daylight.

 

Ben heard her slide out of the tent and stand behind him, and carefully nodded over at the second tent. “Wake your friends. I want to get you guys out of here.”

 

“I thought you said it was coyotes?”

 

There was a flicker of movement in the trees and he didn’t dare look back at her, no matter how much he wanted to reassure her. “We can talk about it in the car. Wake your friends, Rey. Now.”

 

His flashlight followed the movement and a growl that seemed to come from everywhere, as if one animal was surrounding them, rumbled through the trees just as the beam of light found a black mass that didn’t seem right. He heard Rey moving to the other tent, waking the boys, and he adjusted his body to be between the animal and the three campers.

 

It was some sort of animal, though Ben couldn’t identify it. He wasn’t scared, not until it turned.

 

It was made of dark fur, that much was obvious, large and four legged. The part that made Ben’s heart stop and cold sweat break over him was the face. The damn thing had red eyes. Glowing red eyes and what looked like horns that spiraled off it’s head. It couldn’t be, it was a trick of the light and his tired brain. Some animals eyes reflected yellow, this one just reflected red, that’s all. And the horns… the horns were just ears. Long, twisting, stiff ears.

 

He could hear the three behind them talking and he snapped. “Get them up and dressed, NOW, Rey!” The flurry of movement satisfied him, and he reached for the gun at his side, watching how the animal snarled and started to stalk closer.

 

Ben didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t care. He was getting Rey and her friends out of here safe. He took aim, grateful for the modern gun that he didn’t need two hands to cock every shot, and squeezed off a round. The only thing keeping his aim steady was years of training and the cold shock in his system.

 

The loud sound echoed in the area, Rey and her friends screaming briefly before Ben hissed at them. The creature was gone, for now at least, but Ben didn’t put away his gun or flashlight, his eyes scanning the treeline. Either he hit the thing and it was long gone, or he had scared it and it was long gone.  _ Keep telling yourself that, Solo. _

 

Poe and Finn were now out of their tent, wide eyes and fearful, while Rey stood with them staring at Ben in shock. “What’s going on, Ben?”

 

He shook his head. “Car. Walk, don’t run, but move quickly.”

 

Poe and Finn spluttered protests and confusion, but Rey, bless her, got them moving up the hill towards his cruiser using the light of what must be her cellphone. Ben followed, walking backwards or sideways as he kept an eye on the trees, looking for the animal. At least the damn howling and growling had stopped, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not.

 

They were nearly to the top when Rey and the boys screamed, a growl filling the air again. Ben whipped around, spotting the beast as it started to lunge at the huddled group from the cover of the shadows lining the path, and fired another shot. He wished he could unload repeatedly into the animal, but he didn’t want to chance needing to reload out in the open. Especially not when he wasn’t even sure he was hitting the thing.

 

Now their movement was slowed; Ben didn’t want them to walk ahead of him as they had been doing and he didn’t want them to walk behind him, as both were clearly unsafe. So he walked half sideways, looking both ahead and behind on the path, as the three tried to all fit behind his back. He was broad but not that broad, and they were making a very good effort of it, all three of them pressed tight to him.

 

Once they were a few yards from the cruiser, he turned again, putting them at his back between himself and the car. “Get in.” He always left it unlocked, not that this kind of situation happened a lot, but simply out of habit. Small town. Who was going to steal his cruiser? He could hear the sniffles of their fear and hushed urgency as they all tried to open the door at the same time, snapping at each other before quickly piling into the backseat.

 

Shutting the door quickly, he scanned the area and started to sidle around the car, his head on a swivel as he made his way to the driver seat. He had only made it to the passenger side headlight when the rolling growl filled the air again. Ben whipped his head around and found the beast only yards from him in front of the car, blocking his path to the drivers door as the trio in the car started screaming.

 

This close, he could see so much more than he wanted to. There was no mistaking this creature for anything he knew. It was the size of a black bear, with the hunched back and lowered hindquarters, but other than the black fur, that was where the similarities ended. The rest of the animal was mostly cat like; long but strong legs, a whiplike tail, and cat like features. It’s claws were like a cat’s, visible right now, but he could see the animal flexing them and could tell they retracted into it’s massive paws.

 

The horns were like nothing he had ever seen though, and they were definitely horns. In the light of the moon on the clear dirt road, he could see the ripples of the bony growths and the actual ears a few inches lower, kicked back and angry. In case the growling wasn’t enough, it had huge teeth bared and ready to come for him, and Ben had the odd idea that they looked so sharp it might not even hurt to be bitten. He fired, and before he even let the smoke clear of the muzzle he was already moving, dashing towards the safety of the door.

 

Only to be confronted by the animal as it lunged at him from the drivers side of the car, as if it had been standing there the whole time. Either there was more than one of these things or the damned thing could disappear and reappear at will. Neither option was pleasant. The sudden change of direction as he skidded to a stop to keep from running headfirst into the demon, sent his feet skidding out from under him on the loose soil and Ben fell hard.

 

Ben heard Rey shout his name, her voice high pitched and sounding far too young and terrified, and he was certain he was about to die. He wished they didn’t have to see it. Wished he had thought to give them the keys when they climbed in the back seat. In a split second he wished for a thousand things as teeth bit down on his forearm and one massive paw stood on his face, claws digging in too close to his eye. It hurt more than Ben thought possible, and his possible life flashed before his eyes

 

He could see Rey in his bed. Foggy images of getting married. Children running around his yard. Eating Sunday dinners with his parents, homecoming parades, and dozens of Christmases packed into one image. It was what Ben thought Heaven must be like. All the best things in the world. Too bad really; he would have liked that life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Enjoy!

Rey watched in horror as somehow Ben shot the thing only for it not be there, instead it was waiting for him as he ran for the driver door. She screamed as he fell and the animal pounced on him. Without thinking, she hurled herself through the gap between the front seats and the backseats, insanely grateful for this older style car that lacked a grate, her hands reaching for the large shotgun she could see tucked against his center console in a holster.

 

Poe and Finn were huddled together, clinging to each other and babbling, clumsily trying to grab her and saying something about not being stupid. But Rey wasn’t going to let some monster have Ben, not after she just found him. She pulled the long gun out, eyes shakily examining it for something she recognized, and managed to flick off the safety. Struggling in the confines of the car’s passenger seat, she managed to cock it, and with a deep shuddering breath, she shoved open the car door and tried to hold the gun like she had seen in movies.

 

Without the hesitation she should have had, she took shaky aim, hoping like she never had before that she didn’t hit Ben, and pulled the trigger.

 

Shocking pain thudded into her shoulder and neck, so sudden and deep she couldn’t breathe. It was like the time she fell out of a tree when she was nine, flat on her back and unable to breathe from having the wind knocked out of her, terrified that she was never going to breathe again and was going to die right there in the front yard. Only a million times worse and combined with the feeling of being stabbed.

 

Blinded by pain, she staggered against the car door, dropping the gun from numb and limp fingers, and watched as Ben took a deep breath and heaved himself up and into the car, slamming the door shut as he shouted for her to get in. He didn’t have to tell her twice. She slid in, the thump of her bottom hitting the seat rocketing pain through her chest, and the act of closing the door like trying to swim through molasses. Slow and painful and feeling useless.

 

But she must have gotten it right, because the car roared to life and her body rocked back as Ben hit the gas. Through clenched teeth and wincing eyes, she looked over at him. He looked like he was going to die. There was one particularly long scratch down his face along with a ton of mud, over his eye and curving under his chin, dripping blood all over him. Meanwhile, his arm looked marginally better, semi protected by his thick jacket, but he was still obviously bleeding, the thick red liquid pooling in his lap and spilling over the car.

 

He clumsily reached for the radio in the car, giving Rey a once over, before clicking it on and speaking into it. Something about hugs and the hospital and road names. She couldn’t really focus, the pain got worse every time there was a curve in the road and Rey swore it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Her vision was going all foggy, and she felt hot and clammy all over, her chest ice cold, her head light and floaty while her limbs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds.

 

Then, without warning, Ben slammed on the brakes, and Rey found herself bracing her arms on the dashboard, crying out in pain as the movement sent electric glass shards through her torso. Ben glanced at her but his attention went right back to the road, the car idling as Rey struggled to open her eyes.

 

There, in the middle of the road, was that fucking  _ THING  _ again. Rey was panting, at least the sudden stop had got her breathing again, but every inhale was a struggle and every exhale was pain. She grit her teeth, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes. “Fuck, just run it over Ben!”

 

Ben glanced at Rey again, unsure what was wrong with her, but knowing something was very wrong. He couldn’t just run it over. A creature this size would wreck his car and probably walk away unscathed. Hell, he’d seen coyotes run across the road, get clipped by a car and walk away while the car’s front end was totaled. And this thing was easily ten times the size of a coyote. If the car was disabled they would be easy pickings.

 

Ben thought fast, trying to move past the adrenaline and blood loss to make a good decision. Hux and a few of the militia were on their way, but Ben didn’t have an exact ETA. He really didn’t want to drive at the thing, because going slow enough to avoid it would guarantee it attacked the car, while going fast enough to evade it, meant it could jump in front of the car and wreck it. He didn’t want to go back either, it was a longer drive to County General Hospital, and Hux was already coming from this side.

 

So he waited, swallowing roughly and sitting tight, despite the terrified college students. Finn and Poe were mostly silent, whimpering and whispering to each other, and Rey… Rey was passed out, which concerned him.

 

After what felt like forever, but was really only five minutes of watching the beast pace back and forth, taunting him, Ben had to do something and he decided slow was the way to go. He just had to get beside the beast and then he could floor it. He shifted gears, and eased onto the gas, watching as the thing seemed to smile.

 

Only to disappear in a half-leap half-blur as headlights came around the corner, the horn blaring a few notes of ‘Dixie’ when the driver saw them. Ben sighed in relief, quickly pushing the car to faster speeds and flicking on the siren.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey woke up in the hospital. She could tell before she even opened her eyes by the smell and the sound. And despite the sort of, idle notion that there was pain in her chest and shoulder, it didn’t actually hurt. Her eyes pried open and she whimpered at the light, before adjusting and looking around.

 

Ben was sprawled on the bed next to her, half his face bandaged up and his arm wrapped a few inches thick, while Finn and Poe were passed out leaning on each other in a couch across the room. She tried to sit up and regretted that instantly as pain and weakness flooded her.

 

Her gasp of pain though brought Ben’s attention to her, and he rolled over, clambering off the bed to stand next to hers. “Hey Darling, you’re awake.”

 

Licking her lips, dry and sticky, she nodded gratefully when he handed her a cup of water with a straw. “What…” Her voice croaked and she winced, taking another sip of the cool water. “What happened?”

 

Ben chuckled. “Well, you saved me, broke your collarbone, passed out in the car, and the the calvary showed up.” He motioned to her right shoulder. “Apparently Finn can give permission for medical treatment?” Rey nodded, figuring they had called out for her medical records. “They had to xray you and set it. Apparently it’s a good thing you were already out or they would have knocked you out.”

 

Rey grimaced. That didn’t sound pleasant and she was grateful she hadn’t had to see or hear any of it while it was happening. Nodding at his bandages, she raised an eyebrow. “What about you? Are you going to start turning into a werewolf or… whatever?”

 

He sighed, tilting his head to the side in an unsure motion, before quirking his lips. “According to Ackbar, I’ll be fine. He’s the local crazy who actually believes in that thing.” Rey stared at him in shock. How could anyone not believe in that thing when it had attacked them and one of them was a trained sheriff. He shrugged lightly with one shoulder. “Official story is a mountain lion with rabies that wandered too far from the mountains. Lots of fun shots for me.”

 

Rey shook her head, wincing when she felt the pull of the sore muscles and tendon in her neck that connected to her collarbone. “I don’t understand. That  _ wasn’t  _ a mountain lion.” 

 

Ben sighed, “I know that, you know that, but would you believe us?” Rey hated to admit it but if someone had told her the story, she would have thought them crazy and assumed it was something similar, some animal that fear had warped in their heads. “I’d like to keep my job, so I’m going with it.”

 

Nodding, she supposed that was a good enough reason to keep quiet. “I guess they didn’t find it’s body?” He shook his head and rey wanted to slap her thigh but was too tired. “So, your guns are garbage.”

 

“Hey,” He laughed out a protest, nudging her and she shifted over so he could sit next to her. He was hurt too after all. “My guys went back this morning, didn’t find any body, barely any blood, and tests are coming back most of it is probably mine. Found my shotgun though, thanks for that. All your stuff is shredded though.”

 

Rey hadn’t ever wanted to go back to that campsite anyway, so that solved that. It would suck being out the money to replace her stuff, but since she wouldn’t be camping any time soon, there wasn’t much more than clothes that she would be replacing right away.

 

“Ackbar says there’s only a few ways to kill the damn things, and guns aren't one of them.” Rey stared at Ben with furrowed brows and a questioning sigh,and he nodded. “Right. He’s the local conspiracy nut, claims to have run into the thing a few years back.”

 

“Right, you mentioned him a minute ago.” Her head drifted to his shoulder, tired and sleepy from the long night, injury, and probably the drugs dripping through the IV into her arm. “What does he call it?”

 

“The Ozark Howler. I did some googling and it looks like that’s what it was based on some drawings and stuff.” He shuddered. “I don’t recommend searching it anytime soon unless you want some bad flashbacks.”

 

“Not a problem.” Rey never wanted to see, think, or hear about it ever again. She yawned, her eyes blinking heavily.

 

Ben wrapped his uninjured arm around her and nuzzled her temple. “Hey before you pass out again… Wanna be my girl?”

 

Rey snorted. “Told you, I’m a woman.”

 

“Okay, do you want to be my woman? We can visit on weekends and breaks, and I’ll learn to text.”

 

Somehow, him calling her his woman was both worse and funny. With a sigh, she nodded. “Yeah, as long as we never, ever go camping again.”

 

She heard and felt his chest rumble with his agreement. “Deal. I was thinking of moving a bit north anyway.”

 

Smiling softly, she fell asleep on his chest, the beep of the machines drowned out by the thump of his heart.


End file.
